


You are Far More Than I Ever Expected

by Skyuni123



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Humor, Twilight coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan discovers some strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Far More Than I Ever Expected

**Author's Note:**

> based off that Tumblr post where a vampire's like "I could kill you", and someone else is like "LITERALLY ANYTHING COULD".

He was twenty feet away, eyes dark, and smile mocking. "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in — my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!"

Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second. "As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly. He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow. And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone. "As if you could fight me off," he said gently.

I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been. It was then that I realised. This unnatural show of power was one thing, but his self-depreciation was quite another. My fear, slowed in its tracks by sheer rational, started to dissipate.  
"You don't get it, do you?" I said, quietly, knowing that despite his distance he would hear me.

"I don't get it, what?"  
It was obvious that his inability to hear my thoughts was plaguing him. Usually, I presumed, he would just listen in, but with me, it was different, and there was something important about that.

"I could die any day, Edward." It felt odd to say something like that out loud, but it was true. "The fact that you prefer blood is only one more thing on the list of things that could hurt me."

"What are you saying?" He had moved closer without me realising.

I laughed, albeit bitterly, "I could get hit by a car, I could get mauled by a mountain lion, I could be shot by an ordinary human. I could get in a relationship with someone abusive. The fact that you can cause pain isn't special." 

He was silent, and I wondered what was happening inside that mind of his. Whether or not he was considering my words was his decision. 

"Edward, I like you. I would like to be in a relationship with you. But you need to see that I'm not some some tiny, breakable thing." I reasoned. 

He moved closer, making absolutely no noise to disturb the still forest around us. Grasping my chin, he brought my gaze up to meet his. "Bella, I could kill you." His voice was dark, dripping with unmet desires and want. 

"So could a car." I stood up, forcing him back. I drew strength from somewhere deep within me, somewhere that was just _so_ tired of putting up with people treating me like I was fragile. "So could anyone I get into a relationship with! Get over yourself, Edward. Just because you can doesn't mean you're intending to, does it?"

Edward held my gaze, pondering. "No." He said, quietly. "I never would." 

"Good." I responded, "Because I want to be with you, I really do, but I'm not here to be walked over. I'm stronger than you think."

He paused, and then chuckled, smiling ruefully, "Bella Swan, you are far more than I ever expected."

"I'm going to pretend that's not slightly offensive." I said, because I was making some sort of headway and didn't exactly want to reverse things. I wanted this relationship, I really did, but honestly, _men_. "Now, you're powerful, you sparkle, you're not going to hurt me... can we go before your family thinks I've kidnapped you?"

He chuckled again and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I fought very hard to keep it together and not make it seem like that simple gesture didn't make me go slightly weak at the knees. "I'm entirely sure that is what they're thinking. I know, because I can read minds."

I sighed fondly, "Let's just go, Edward."


End file.
